The invention relates to a sighting telescope mounting system for a firearm for mounting a sighting telescope onto the firearm in a desired position, wherein the firearm and/or the sighting telescope are aligned in the desired position in an axial direction, with an arresting foot which can be attached to the sighting telescope and with an arresting holding device which can be affixed to the firearm, wherein the arresting foot comprises at least one support area and the arresting holding device comprises at least one connection area, wherein due to the support area and the connection area in a contact area, a form-fit connection of the arresting foot on the arresting holding device is attained in a first radial direction, and wherein the arresting foot and the arresting holding device form an arrest which detachably affixes the arresting foot in the other radial direction.
Sighting telescopes are frequently used for firearms, particularly weapons, which are designed as a telescope with a sighting mechanism which is integrated in the optics. The sighting mechanism and the firearm must be adjusted (zeroed in) in order to ensure that with the sighting mechanism, the sight is focused on a real penetration point of a projectile fired using the firearm.
In practise, however, it is sometimes necessary to separate the sighting telescope and the firearm from each other. This necessity can arise for example during transportation or storage. In order to be able to attain a reproducible mounting of the sighting telescope on the firearm after dismantling without renewed zeroing in, sighting telescope mounting systems are used which enable a simple separation and re-mounting of the sighting telescope on the firearm in the zeroed in position.
At least two different types of sighting telescope mounting systems are known for hunting weapons:
For example, document DE 9406408 relates to a mounting system for a “pivot rotary mounting” of a sighting telescope, wherein a front centre pin of the mounting system is inserted into a front base of a firearm and the sighting telescope is pivoted by 90°. A rear pin is inserted into a side notch during the pivot movement and is locked in place using a hand lever. A similar mounting system is also disclosed in document DE 10 2005 005232 A1.
A highly traditional type of mounting is the “Suhler claw mount” (SEM). With the Suhler claw mount, the mounting foot which is attached to the lens head of the sighting telescope is hooked into a front base plate on the firearm. After being pressed down briefly and firmly, the rear mounting foot which is affixed on the central tube of the sighting telescope latches into a rear mounting plate. In order to again remove the sighting telescope, a springed slide which is attached to the rear base plate must be drawn back as a result of which the lock on the rear foot is released and the sighting telescope can be unhooked. The Suhler claw mount is regarded as being one of the most expensive sighting telescope mounting systems since it requires highly complex fitting work. Each individual fitting surface must be reworked separately and manually in order to provide a precise seat for the sighting telescope in a desired position. Reference is made to the Suhler claw mount in document DE 29802854 U1, for example, which is assumed to be the closest prior art as a result.